


Valentine's Dinner Date

by Jld71



Series: Not What I Ordered [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cooking, Dinner, Dogs, Hopeful Jared Padalecki, Kissing, M/M, Shy Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared and Jensen have dinner together on Valentine’s Day.
Series: Not What I Ordered [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844413
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	Valentine's Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo

After returning home from walking his dogs, Jared let them off their leashes, grabbed their bowls, and fed them, making sure they had fresh water before leaving them in the kitchen as they ate. He knew they’d be following him around the apartment after they had finished their food, curious as to what he was doing. He smiled when he heard them making their way over to him as he stood in the bathroom, cleaning the counter. “Hey boys, give me a minute to clean in here,” he said as he turned back to finish wiping down the mirror. He felt one of them nudging his thigh and he gave a soft chuckle. “I’ve got to make sure this place looks nice for when Jensen gets here, I can’t play right now,” he explained as he patted Cooper’s head. Fisher pushed past Cooper to get Jared’s attention, causing Jared to sigh. “I’m not going to get this bathroom clean if you both keep this up,” he said as he pushed the dogs out of the bathroom, “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he explained as he closed the door before the dogs could push themselves back in. He heard their whines of protest coming from the other side of the door at being excluded and shut out of the bathroom and he rolled his eyes at the door. “So dramatic,” he muttered.

Once finished in the bathroom, he opened the door to look down at the two moping dogs who were lying with their heads on their front paws. “Boys, don’t sulk. I couldn’t clean the bathroom with all three of us in it. Now, I need to make sure the rest of this place sparkles,” he said as he made his way into the bedroom, picking out what he was going to wear before tidying up the room. “But first, I gotta figure out what to wear. I'm not wearing my work clothes on a date.”

Satisfied that not only was his apartment picked up, but he also had a suitable outfit to change into, Jared made his way back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. He had just enough time to get the table set and their dinner started before he quickly changed out of the clothes he had been wearing - a green polo with his business’ logo on it, black cargo pants, and black sneakers; opting for the gray Henley, jeans, and gray sneakers that he had chosen to wear earlier. 

Making his way back into the kitchen, Jared looked at the clock, seeing it was close to the time that Jensen would be arriving. He could feel a flutter of excitement in his stomach from the anticipation of seeing Jensen again, he just hoped that Jensen actually showed up. The ringing of his cell phone drew him out of his thoughts. Fishing it out of his front pocket, he looked at it and frowned when he saw Jensen’s name flash across the screen. He sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment before letting it out with a soft swoosh. This couldn’t be good, he thought to himself. Jensen was calling and that could only mean that he had changed his mind. A feeling of dread quickly replaced the excitement he had been experiencing as he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Jared?” Jensen said into the phone, hoping he hadn’t dialed wrong, or that Jared hadn’t given him a bogus number. “It’s Jensen.”

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared said cautiously. He could hear the nervousness in his own voice, matching that of Jensen’s.

“I’m outside, but all I see is your store, and it’s closed. Am I at the right place?” Sitting in his car parked outside of _Sweet_ _Blossom_ , Jensen looked at the darkened storefront. This was the address Jared had given him, and he remembered Jared mentioning that he lived above his store, he just didn’t see how he was supposed to get in. 

Hearing what Jensen had just said to him, Jared perked up, and then mentally chastised himself for forgetting to give Jensen a piece of crucial information; where to park or how to get inside. In all the earlier excitement, he had forgotten to mention it. “Oh! Sorry, I should have told you to park around back. There’s a small parking lot and you’ll see my delivery van. I’ll meet you at the door.”

“Okay, I’ll just… I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Jensen said as he ended the call and pulled out of the parking space. Following Jared’s directions, he drove around the back of the building, parked next to the delivery van and cut the engine. 

He sat in his car doing his best to calm his nerves. Checking his reflection in the rearview mirror, he made sure his hair wasn’t a mess and that his shirt wasn’t rumpled. He had left work early, at JD’s insistence, gone home and changed out of his work attire; a button-down dress shirt, slacks and dress shoes, to something more comfortable and hopefully more fitting for the night - a long-sleeved blue Henley, jeans, and boots. 

Grabbing his coat, he slung it over his arm and then picked up the flowers he had stopped to purchase for Jared. It was Valentine’s Day, and their first date after all, one he hoped would lead to more in the future. Holding the flowers in his shaking hand, he made his way over to the door Jared was holding open for him. He glanced down at the flowers, hoping he hadn’t made the worst decision of his life by buying them for someone who owned his own flower store and then forced himself to smile as fear gripped him. But it was too late now to turn back since Jared was watching him, and he couldn't throw the flowers away since Jared had probably seen him holding them. Who could miss a person holding a bouquet of flowers? 

“Hey, you made it,” Jared called out in a happy, warm tone as Jensen approached. 

Jensen visibly swallowed as he thought of what to say. Words seemed to escape him at that moment. The only thing he could think of was to say hi. “Hi,” Jensen said quietly and then thrust the flowers at Jared. He felt his cheeks beginning to burn from embarrassment as Jared looked at him and then down at the flowers in confusion.

“Flowers,” Jared said in surprise. “You got me flowers…” he managed to say before Jensen cut him off.

“It’s stupid isn’t it? I thought… I thought you’d like them. I mean, who gives the guy who owns a flower store flowers, right? Probably no one. And it’s Valentine’s Day, and this is a date, so I just figured…” Jensen shrugged his shoulders and then looked down at his feet. “It was stupid. You can throw them away.” 

“What? No, I’m not throwing them away, and it’s really thoughtful of you. And to answer your question, no one has ever thought to give me flowers.” Jared watched as Jensen looked up from his feet, wide green eyes regarding him cautiously.

“Really? No one’s ever given you flowers?”

“Really, you’re the only one who’s ever thought to do that, so thank you,” Jared said, and then found himself leaning in for a kiss. He managed to press their lips together in a chaste kiss before muffled barking caught his attention, causing him to pull away from Jensen. “My dogs…” he started to say as he glanced over his shoulder to look up the stairs that led to his apartment.

“Yeah, you mentioned you had dogs, but not the breed,” Jensen responded, catching Jared’s attention.

Turning back to Jensen, Jared smiled, “They’re chocolate Labradors. Their names are Cooper and Fisher, and I adopted them as puppies. Come on, they’re gonna love you,” he said as he took Jensen’s hand in his and led him upstairs. “Brace yourself, they can be a handful, and they get excited easily,” he warned Jensen as he opened the door, trying to stop the dogs from jumping up on Jensen. 

Seeing how excited the dogs were, Jensen knelt down, allowing the dogs to approach him. He waited for them to scent him before he reached out and began to pet them. “Well, aren’t you both handsome boys,” he greeted as the dogs licked his hands and face. 

“You don’t have to indulge them,” Jared said as he searched for a vase to put his flowers in. “They’ll just continue to mug you.” He turned back to Jensen, holding the vase of flowers. “I’m just gonna put these on the table and then start the water for the pasta.” He turned away and stopped, remembering that he hadn't offered to hang up Jensen's jacket. “Here, let me hang up your jacket,” he said as he grabbed it, hung it in the hall closet, and returned to find Jensen untangling himself from the dogs.

Standing up, Jensen brushed himself off. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’ve got it covered, but thanks. Would you like something to drink? I’ve got milk, juice, water...” Jared started to ramble off.

“Water’s fine, thanks.”

Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, he handed it to Jensen and then busied himself with finishing their dinner. “Dinner shouldn’t be too long. The bathroom’s just down the hall to your right if you want to wash up after getting mugged by those two.” Jared turned and waved at the kitchen door that opened to the hallway. “I’m going to put these two in my bedroom so we can eat in peace.”

Jensen started for the bathroom and stopped, turning back to Jared. “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I do, or they’ll never leave us alone,” Jared assured Jensen as he corralled the dogs past Jensen, getting them into the bedroom with an apologetic smile as he closed the door. He heard their soft whines and frowned, feeling bad for what he had just done. He hated doing that to his dogs, locking them up, but he wanted to spend some time with Jensen without their constant interruptions for affection. 

Making his way back into the kitchen, Jared quickly washed his hands and then busied himself with putting together their dinner as Jensen returned from the bathroom.

“Smells good.”

“Let's hope it tastes good,” Jared responded to Jensen's comment and then laughed. “I'm a decent cook, or at least I like to think so. Please, have a seat,” he offered with a wave of his hand at the small kitchen table.

“Are you sure I can't help you with anything?” Jensen inquired, hesitant to sit if Jared really wanted or needed his help. 

“I’m serious, you’re my guest. Plus, I’m trying to make a great impression on you,” Jared offered with a throaty chuckle. 

“Well, so far so good,” Jensen assured Jared in a soft tone as he sat down. He looked at the vase of flowers now sitting in the middle of the table and smiled at them. Maybe he had actually done the right thing by giving Jared flowers. Jared had been surprised at first and then happy to receive them. 

“Here you go,” Jared announced as he placed a plate full of spaghetti with red sauce down in front of Jensen and then started to sit down opposite him. “Oh, wait, the wine,” Jared said more to himself than to Jensen as he rose from his chair, returned to the counter to grab the open bottle of wine and poured them each a glass before sitting down to join Jensen for dinner.

Jensen looked at the plate of food in front of him, his eyes widened at the amount on it. “Uhm, Jared…” he started to say as he looked up at Jared.

The smile on Jared’s face slipped as he heard Jensen’s hesitant voice. “Is something wrong? I thought you said this was alright?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, I only have the one stomach,” Jensen explained as he waved a hand over his plate. “I mean… It’s just that I don’t think there’s any way I’m going to eat all of this, and I don’t want to waste it.”

“Sorry,” Jared said sheepishly as he looked at Jensen’s plate. “I tend to forget that not everyone has my appetite,” he explained as he grabbed Jensen’s plate, fixing him another plate with less food. “There, how’s that?” He watched as Jensen nodded his head in approval before sitting back down. “Obviously there’s more if you’re still hungry.” 

“Thank you,” Jensen said as he picked up his fork and began to eat. He kept giving Jared furtive glances as they ate. When the silence finally got to him, Jensen looked up from his plate, his green eyes meeting Jared’s hazel orbs. “So, how did your mother take the news about the delivery mix-up?” he finally asked, breaking the silence. He was also curious as to find out what, if anything Jared had told his mother about what had happened with the flowers. 

“Aside from figuring out pretty quickly that it was my assistant, Chad’s, fault, she was fine with it, especially after I told her how we had a date set for dinner tonight.” Taking a sip of wine, Jared looked at Jensen. “She was pretty happy about how everything turned out actually.”

“Well, I'm glad she's not mad. I wouldn't want her to hate me before she's even met me.” Realizing what he had just said, Jensen closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. Opening his eyes, he met Jared's bemused look. “I mean… I don't want her to be mad at me… You… I need to stop talking,” Jensen choked out and then reached for his wine.

“It's fine, she's probably already planning our next date, and probably already planning our wedding. Of course, she'll want to meet you first before she picks out our wedding china,” Jared said and then threw his head back as laughter bubbled up from inside him at the look of terror on Jensen’s face. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself,” he explained as his laughter subsided, wiping at the corners of his eyes.

“So, second date?” Jensen sipped his wine and then smiled at Jared. “Where do you think she'll want us to go on this second date? And I've never really seen myself wanting a china pattern, so she doesn't have to waste her time on that.” Jensen’s eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he had just blurted out. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” he whispered as he rubbed his forehead, feeling himself beginning to blush from embarrassment. “Can we just forget I said that, or chalk that up to the wine?”

Jared grabbed the bottle of wine and raised it, ready to pour more into Jensen’s glass. “No, I think I’d like to encourage you to drink more wine, because I really like where this conversation is heading.”

In order to stop from saying anything else to further embarrass himself, Jensen picked up his fork and began to eat again. He needed a few minutes to deal with his own humiliation, despite Jared’s well-intended effort of relieving the tension he had been feeling. 

As the night continued, Jensen began to relax enough where he started to enjoy himself and Jared’s company, joining him in the living room after they had finished dinner to watch a movie. He had insisted on helping Jared pick up after they had finished eating before following Jared into the living room and settling on one side of the couch while Jared released the dogs from their temporary imprisonment. 

“In-coming!” Jared called from the hallway as Fisher and Cooper bounded into the living room in search of Jensen’s attention. “Sure, suck up to my date,” Jared grumped as both dogs crowded against Jensen as Jensen scratched behind their ears. “So not fair,” he grumbled, glaring at his dogs as he sat down, settling for the opposite side of the couch, since the dogs plopped down in between them, and started the movie. 

Once the movie had ended, Jensen stood up from the couch. “Well, I guess I should get going. I have to work tomorrow,” he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Yeah, me too,” Jared agreed grudgingly as he stood to his full height. “Guess I should get your coat.” He turned and walked out of the living room, heading for the hall closet to grab Jensen’s coat for him. Turning away from the closet with the coat in his hand, he found Jensen standing by the door. “Let me walk you out,” he said as he offered Jensen his coat. 

Jensen nodded in agreement as he reached for his coat, and then followed Jared downstairs to the outside door. “So, I had a nice time,” he admitted and then pulled Jared to him by the collar of his shirt so he could crush their lips together in what started as a chaste kiss but soon turned heated. 

Jared cupped Jensen’s cheeks as their kiss intensified, not stopping until they were both panting for oxygen. “So, about that second date?” he questioned after they had both managed to catch their breath. 

“When and where?” Jensen asked with a lopsided grin. 

“Is tomorrow too soon? And anywhere you want is fine with me.”

“It just so happens that I’m free tomorrow,” Jensen admitted. “How about my home? I can order something?”

“Definitely sounds like a great second date. I can meet you at your work and follow you home,” Jared offered. 

“Is five o’clock too early?” Jensen asked and then bit his bottom lip, hoping Jared agreed to the time he had picked.

“It’s perfect,” Jared said and then leaned in for another kiss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jensen commented when the kiss ended. 

“Definitely,” Jared assured Jensen. He was about to place another kiss on Jensen’s lips when he heard his dogs beginning to bark. “I better go take them for their walk,” he said as he held the door open for Jensen. 

“Yeah, and I should head home,” Jensen said reluctantly, giving Jared a peck on the cheek before turning and walking to his car. 

Jared stood, rooted to the spot, watching as Jensen drove off, not moving until Jensen’s car had disappeared and his dogs started barking again. “I’m coming!” he called out, closing the door and running up the stairs. Opening the door, he was met by his dogs. “So, I have a second date with Jensen, and neither of you is invited,” he explained and was met with plaintiff whines. “Beg all you want, but this time, Jensen’s all mine.”

  
  



End file.
